Sky Guardian
The Sky Guardian was Hikaru's third Battle Machine, the epitome of Golden City flying Battle Machine technology. History In the Golden City, Hikaru, Takeshi, and Ryo were given the Cyclone Defender, Sky Guardian and Blade Titan Battle Machines by the computer. After discovering the position of the second of a series of codes demonstrated to be invaluable, the robots attacked the Golden City. Each pilot took a Battle Machine, with Hikaru piloting the Sky Guardian. During the battle, he ran into the same problems as the others, as he was unfamiliar with the Battle Machine’s controls and equipment. The three eventually recovered the code. Takeshi and Hikaru were sent to another Code's location, but were attacked by Claw Crushers. During the struggle, a Claw Crusher escaped and took the code. After transferring refugees from the Sentai Fortress to the Golden City, Hikaru, Takeshi, and Ryo went to look for another code. When they were assaulted by Iron Condors, Hikaru attacked. Two escaped, however. Takeshi found the Code and they returned to the city, which was under attack. Hikaru threw the Blade Titan into the battle, with Ha-Ya-To and the Golden Guardian. Though Exo-Force was losing ground, the new found code activated a Jamming Field which disabled the robots around the city. A second attack prompted Hikaru, Takeshi and Ha-Ya-To to defend the city once again. After many other battles Hikaru, Takeshi, Ryo and Ha-Ya-To were sent to retrieve a disc with important data from the Sentai Fortress. There, they were confronted by Robot Battle Machines, and became suspicious. They returned to the Golden City. Golden City Attack At their arrival the team went to the Golden Tower, where they found a robot doppelganger of Sensei Keiken destroying the Jamming Field. This sabotage signaled another attack. The Mobile Devastator began to penetrate the outer walls, and Takeshi and Hikaru defended the Golden Tower. Ryo’s improvised Portable Jammer froze the drones and saved the City. Decommissioning The Sky Guardian was left behind in the Golden City in favor of the more suitable Chameleon Hunter when the Exo-Force team was sent into the jungle. Information The Sky Guardian was one of three Battle Machines found in the Golden Tower shortly after its discovery. It was used by Hikaru in place of the ruined Silent Strike. It was much faster than its predecessors, as well as better-armed. However, it did not have enough power to run both weapons and full engines at once; to fly at full speed, the weapons had to be powered down. Notes *The Sky Guardian could be combined with the Blade Titan and Cyclone Defender to make the Sky Titan. Set Information *'Year Released:' 2007 *'Price:' 14.99 USD *'Set Number:' 8103 *'Pieces:' 144''' ' *'Combinations: Sky Titan *'''Exo-Code Brick: XF45CUJ2, XFXY66XU (different sets received different codes) Appearances *Exo-Force Online Comic 27: Quest for the Golden City *Exo-Force Online Comic 28: Mystery of the Codes *Exo-Force Online Comic 29: A New Battle Begins *Exo-Force Online Comic 30: Destination: Golden City! *Exo-Force Online Comic 31: GOLDEN CITY UNDER SIEGE! *Exo-Force Online Comic 32: Battle for the Golden Tower (Only mentioned) *Exo-Force Online Comic 33: A Trap is Sprung *Exo-Force Online Comic 34: The Blaze of Battle! *Exo-Force Online Comic 36: BETRAYAL! *Exo-Force Online Comic 37: CHAOS IN THE GOLDEN CITY! *Exo-Force Online Comic 38: DEVASTATION! *Exo-Force Book 3: Search for the Golden City *Exo-Force Book 4: Ghost of the Past *Exo-Force Book 5: Race to the Golden City Gallery Sky Guardian.jpg|The Sky Guardian Hikaru´s Sky Guardian.jpg|The Sky Guardian enters the Battle! The Sky Guardian defeat a Iron Condor.jpg|The Sky Guardian in action! Sword.jpg|The Energy Sword of the Sky Guardian EXO-STBK6 P-22.jpg|The upper body of the Sky Guardian Side by Side.jpg|The Sky Guardian and the Blade Titan fighting together! EXO-STBK6 P-39.jpg|The Sky Guardian carrying the Cyclone Defender FOR HUMANITY!.png|The Sky Guardian, The Blade Titan and the Cyclone Defender against the Robots! The Sky Guardian.jpg|Hikaru outside the cockpit. HikaruSkyGuardianCockpit.jpg|Hikaru in the cockpit of the Sky Guardian External Links *Building Instructions *Official Review by Joev14 Category:Battle Machines Category:Sets Category:Human (Faction) Category:2007 Category:Aerial Battle Machines